headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Defiance/P
Pale Wars Paul Paul is a resident of the city-state of Defiance in the mid-21st century. Paul was a farmer who lost his two sons to deadly razor rain. He was present when recently appointed mayor Amanda Rosewater gave an inspiring speech to rally the townsfolk together on the eve of the Battle of the Bissel Pass. Paul (BioMan) Paul was a BioMan who worked for former mayor, Niles Pottinger. He was named for musician Paul McCartney of the popular 1960s rock 'n roll band, The Beatles. Paul worked with three other BioMen, who were likewise named after members of the band. Petek Keev Petek Keev was a sickly Castithan boy with Asthma from Yuke Liro and a childhood friend of Alak Tarr. Alak's mother however, felt that Petek was nothing more than a miserable little runt, whose presence only served to make Alak look bad. At Stahma's urging, Alak was forced to beat up Petek Keev and then laughed at him for being upset by his own actions. Pilar McCawley Pilar McCawley was the former wife of Rafe McCawley and lived near the area of Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. She bore three children with Rafe; Luke McCawley, Quentin McCawley and Christie McCawley. After Christie was born, Pilar suffered some form of post-partum depression and tried to poison her children. Afterward, she was sent to a mental health facility run by Castithans. Rafe took the children and left for parts unknown, ultimately settling down in Defiance, Missouri. The children grew up believing that their mother had died. As time passed, Quentin learned the truth about Pilar and made secret trips to visit her. Pilar knew that she could count on Quentin to help her out in her present situation. She eventually came to Defiance, where she found that Christie was now married to a Castithan youth named Alak Tarr and was pregnant with his child. Determined to preserve her own sense of family, she kidnapped Christie and Alak and left Defiance. She returned to a cabin she once owned in the hills of Oklahoma where Alak was kept chained up as a prisoner. Christie gave birth to her child, who was named Luke after her brother (who had since died in the intervening years). In her own twisted way, Pilar did whatever she could for the sanctity of her grandchild, and was not above committing murder to keep the child safe. Seven months after Luke was born, members of the Votanis Collective led by General Rahm Tak swept through the area on their way to Defiance. Rafe, Christie and Quentin were murdered by Rahm Tak's henchmen (as well as Stahma Tarr), but Pilar managed to escape with Alak and the baby. They came to an RV owned by an elderly couple, and Pilar shot them down in cold blood in order to lay claim to their shelter and belongings. The following night, Pilar sneaked away from the camper with the child, leaving Alak behind. Pilar eventually came upon Joshua Nolan and Irisa Nyira, who were heading towards Tulsa in search of General Rahm Tak. Pilar labored under the premise of being an ally, but at the first given opportunity, she drew Nolan's own gun on him and tried to kill him. Nolan, ever an untrusting individual, made sure that the weapon was inoperative. Afterward, he shot Pilar in the throat. Pink skins This was a derogatory term, which referred to members of the Human race, notably Caucasians, who appeared to be the dominant race of humans in Defiance, Missouri. Members of the Votanis Collective called the humans pink skins when they meant to be insulting. General Rahm Tak and his second-in-command, Lieutenant Bebe both used this term. Pocket Watch Pocket Watch was a female Castithan and a member of a rogue detachment of the Votanis Collective led by General Rahm Tak. She attended Rahm Tak on his campaign to take the town of Defiance. Pocket Watch was killed when Datak Tarr set off a bomb implanted in his left arm just outside the stasis net. Pol Madis Pol Madis was a Casti weapons designer and a terrorist.